favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Floral Tourbillon
Floral Tourbillon (フローラルトルビヨン Furōraru Torubiyon?) is Cure Flora's first finisher that can only be used in her Mode Elegant. It is first used in episode 1. Description She inserts her Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She claps her hands producing a circle of flowers. When she says "Floral", the flowers gather into her hands once more and as she says "Tourbillon", the flowers burst out of her hands towards the enemy. The flowers circle around the enemy like a tornado then closes in on the enemy and explodes, purifying the enemy. After the enemy is purified, Cure Flora says "Gokigen yo". Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: エクスチェンジ！モードエレガント Cure Flora: 舞え！はなよ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・フローラル・トルビヨン！ Cure Flora: ごきげんよう！ Romaji Cure Flora: Ekusuchenji! Mōdo Ereganto! Cure Flora: Mae, hana yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Furōraru Torubiyon! Cure Flora: Gokigen'yō! English Cure Flora: Exchange! Mode Elegant! Cure Flora: Dance, O Flowers! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure, Floral Tourbillon! Cure Flora: Farewell! Rose Tourbillon Rose Tourbillon (ローズトルビヨン Rōzu Torubiyon?) is an attack used by Cure Flora, which can only be used if she has her Rose Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. Description She inserts her Rose Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and draws a rose with the pink light on the rod. She then spreads the petals to slow the enemy's movement. A variation exists where she summons the rose to literally make an enemy's physical attack bounce away before firing it, which she uses to trap Stop & Freeze in episode 39. Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: ローズ！ Cure Flora: 舞え！薔薇よ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・ローズ・トルビヨン！ Romaji Cure Flora:Rōzu Cure Flora: Mae, bara yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Rōzu Torubiyon! English Cure Flora:Rose! Cure Flora: Dance, O Roses! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Rose Tourbillon! Lily Tourbillon Lily Tourbillon (リィストルビヨン Risu Torubiyon) is an attack used by Cure Flora which can only be used if she has her Miracle Lily Dress Up Key and Crystal Princess Rod. Description She inserts her Miracle Lily Dress Up Key into her Crystal Princess Rod and draws a lily with the pink light on the rod. She then spreads the petals and sends them toward the enemy. Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: リリィ！ Cure Flora: 舞え、ゆりよ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・リィス・トルビヨン！ Romaji Cure Flora: Riri! Cure Flora: Mae, yuri yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Risu Torubiyon! English Cure Flora: Lily! Cure Flora: Dance, O Lilies! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Lily Tourbillon! Sakura Turbulence Sakura Turbulence (サクラトルビュランス Sakura Torubyuransu?) is an attack used by Cure Flora which can only be used if she has her Premium Cherry Blossom Dress Up Key and the Music Princess Palace. It was first used in episode 47. Description She inserts her Premium Cherry Blossom Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace and turns it, and then a pink glowing symbol appears. She turns the dial once and the symbol shines. As she says the first part of the incantation, a lace circle appears from the palace and a cherry blossom tree emerges from it. Flora then says the second part of it as a storm of cherry blossom petals fly toward the target. Incantation Japanese Cure Flora: サクラ！ Cure Flora: 舞え！サクラよ！ Cure Flora: プリキュア・サクラ・トルビュランス！ Romaji Cure Flora: Sakura! Cure Flora: Mae! Sakura yo! Cure Flora: Purikyua Sakura Torubyuransu! English Cure Flora: Cherry Blossom! Cure Flora: Dance! O Cherry Blossoms! Cure Flora: Pretty Cure Sakura Turbulence! Trivia *"Tourbillon" means "whirlwind" in French or "spiral" in Japanese. *This is the first purification finisher to be performed in CGI. However it is the ninth attack to be performed in CGI overall after the Form Change attacks by the Happiness Charge! Cures. *This is the third finishing attack that uses the word "Floral", after Floral Explosion and Floral Power Fortissimo. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Attack Category:Power Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Attack